Accident
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: Bob the cat recalls a story from his childhood. Interconnects with "My Days"
1. Trouble

Me: If you know the song "This land is my land, this land is your land" sing that tune with the paragraph. Don't steal anything and Animal Crossing doesn't belong to me. I own a copy of the game though.

The accident

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the giraffe was driving in her new Mercedes. Bob was being chased by bees, he ran into the nearest house to sneeze.

Bob was a purple cat who was forgetful. He was going to deliver something to Kiro the human. Unfortunately, since he was forgetful he was distracted by Gracie's car. Since he was intrigued by this auto mobile he started to smell it. When he smelled the new car scent he started to sneeze. Unfortunely, for him he sneezed right on the driver's seat. Gracie saw this and freaked out. She ordered Bob to wash it but since he was forgetful he didn't and asked what happened. She explained that he sneezed one her once clean car and now she was going to run him over. He left quietly and started to run until he bumped into a nest of bees.

Meanwhile Gracie cleaned the car seat and started the ignition. Bob who was outrunning the bees on all four limbs needed to get inside a house. Also Bob ran in circles…in the same acre. Gracie soon followed chase. Bob then thought of the closest place to hide.

"This sounds like Goldie Locks!" Bob thought.

As Bob ran into another acre he noticed that a house was there. He ran into the house and soon.

CRASH

Gracie had smashed through the house. Hazel stood there in shock as she saw her house with a hole in the wall. Her pupils left her eyes as she saw all the damage. The birds were flying everywhere, a car was parked in her house, and Bob was slowly creeping away when Hazel turned towards him. Her once happy cheer was gone (for now) and that was left was anger.

Me- There you go a story of how Bob is one funny cat.

Bob- I thought I was your favorite character!

Me- You are but I'm just writing this for humor purposes.

Haze- Please review.

Chapter 2- Reasoning


	2. What job?

Accident

"Bob! You made a hole in my house!" Hazel screamed.

"Sorry, if I need to pay in collateral you can live with me until Nook fixes this mess." Bob said.

"My car, you idiot! I demand you pay for this!" Gracie stated.

"If I'm paying for her house how can I pay for your car?" Bob asks.

"Get a job!" Gracie shouted.

"Aren't you rich?" Bob asked.

"Yes, but since this is your fault you will pay for it!" Gracie shouted again.

"Fine, I'll pay, and you can stay at my house arrive at whatever time I'm home, so that the door is unlocked." Bob said to the two ladies.

Scene Change

Bob wandered into Tom Nook's shop after the argument, and asked Tom for a job.

"Can't afford a house Bub?" Tom asked.

"It's Bob and no you see…" Bob began.

Bob explained everything from the bees, to the trees, to the car, to the house.

"Wow, I'd hate to be you." Tom said.

"So can I have a job?" bob asked.

"Fine, your first duty is to…

As Bob did the jobs he was told too that day, he returned tired to find Hazel at the front of his door with a sleeping bag and a suit case.

"What are you doing here?" Bob asked.

"Baka, have you forgotten already? You destroyed half my house!" Hazel explained.

"Oh, sorry, It's just that I have short term memory." Bob answered.

They both entered the house.

"Ok you get the couch I get the bed." Bob said.

"Are you forgetting who destroyed my house?" Hazel asked.

"(I hear these dot like sounds)" Bob thought.

"What?" Bob asked.

"Look if you want to be a gentleman you have to remember ladies go first." Hazel stated.

Bob thought of the old saying about jumping off a cliff. He imagined he pushed Hazel down first, and then followed.

"Ok, I'll get the couch. I'll be your servant and caterto your every whim, since I… What did I do again?" bob asked.

End

Sorry about it being short, but I have to type other stories. Also Bob is referring to one of the 3 animal languages you get to choose in the game at the setting menu.

The original line for Bob was

"I see her mouth moving, but all I hear is blah, blah, blah…"

A line from "The Weekenders"


	3. Busted

That night it was a rainy night, thunder was booming and the only sound in Bob's house was the song of "Bicycle Ride."

Bob had a hard time sleeping and decided to take a walk. He looked out the window, still feeling sleepy, he went out the door; silently forgetting his umbrella. He walked up too the wishing well and asked why he was being punished.

"Well…you didn't cover your mouth; you mistreated some bees and ran into someone else's house." The wishing well replied.

He walked for a bit and went under a tree and started to sleep. Hazel waking up from the door closing went out and looked for Bob. She only looked near the landmarks and houses. At last she found Bob near the light house.

"Get up; you're going to get a cold." Hazel said.

Bob stirred for a moment and then remembered where he was he looked up the brown face in front of him and stretched. Still groggy he couldn't see well, and farted.

"A piece of turd is talking to me?" Bob asked his blurry.

!. The next thing Bob knew he was slapped with an umbrella and his face was red like a scratch from something really sharp. Bob fainted and resumed sleeping although he was unconscious. The next mourning he woke up with something white on top of his head. He saw a few a seagulls near the shore and swore. He went home to find the door locked. He swore again and went to Tom Nook's store and took a shower in the clean bathroom of Tom's store. He them remembered he needed clothes and swore again. He took some clothes from the shop and before he could leave he was caught by Tom.

Sorry if was short, but this is better that something short right? Fine it's half a page…Just please review.


	4. End

Me- Sorry I haven't updated in 2 years! Screams about not wanting to go back in the box

It was 5 in the mourning and everyone in the village but Bob and Tom were sleeping. Both were looking at each other but Bob saw a weird turd with a tail looking at him. Tom just saw yellow eyes staring at him. He had stopped Bob and called the police. Bob tripped over a model of a grass. As Bob was being hauled to the police station for stealing and using the employee bathroom he couldn't say anything. One of the officers asked if a cat got his tongue. Bob only shook his head and forgot he was a cat.

One of the officers got all in Bob's face.

"Do you realize how much trouble you have caused in the last week?" Copper asked (Smart dog)

"Feels like 2 years…" bob said counting with his paws/fingers.

"I thought a cat got your tongue?" Booker said in confusion (stupid dog)

"If your face wasn't so droopy, you could actually see that he is a cat!" Cooper said with a slap to Booker's face.

Booker goes on a long rant about slapping and then banana pudding and Bob leaves forgetting why he was there. As soon as his body moved into the sun he stretched and yawned. He walked around and entered Tom's store.

"Hey, I want to buy a-"But he was cut off.

"Where have you been? You're late? I will deduct some bells from you!" tom said with anger.

"I don't play any instrument." Bob said.

Tom slapped Bob with his tail and told him to work. Bob did so and got some pay, he returned home to find it more female like.

"Is this my house?" Bob asked Hazel.

"Yes, welcome home, how much did you make?" Hazel asked.

"Hey this is my home and I ask the questions around here!" Bob said

"Do you even remember why I'm here?"

"Not really"

Meanwhile at Tom's store…

Kiro the human had stopped by

"Sucks about that intruder Tom"

"I am sorry as well…that I can't press charges against him"

END

Me- I'm ending this story, I'm sorry but when I wrote this story 2 years ago, I was funny and creative, now I'm just not what I used to be, but thanks for reading this hilarious and nutty story!


	5. Club Meeting

"Bob?"

"pthhpth"

"Tad"

"Sluuuuuuuuuuuuurp!"

"Otis?"

"I s'pose"

"Snake?"

"PUERTO RICO!"

"Roald?"

"Dahl!"

"Kiro?"

"Yo."

"Ok, good we're all here, let the meeting start Hazel said as she put down a clip board.

"First order of business?"

"We need-

"Ice cream!" Bob said with flowers radiating from his face.

A place to hang out; we can't keep going into each others houses." Kiro finished.

"I'll go get the ice cream!" Bob said as he left, hearing the ice cream truck song.

"It's so cramped in here. I think I'm getting claustrophobic." Otis said uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I'm only on my second upgrade." Kiro said.

"What does our perfect place need?" Hazel asked.

"A pool to relax within." Tad said while sweating.

"I think Nook is selling a kiddie pool today."

"I'll check it out!" Snake said as he vanished.

"We need a toilet and some privacy…" Otis said looking around.

"I have a toilet at home, be right back!" Roald said as he dashed out of the house.

"We need toys or something to do on lazy days." Kiro pointed out

"I have some stuff at my house!" Tad said as he left the small abode.

"For privacy, I have a curtain…" Hazel said as she left to fetch it.

"I got rocks, I'll be quick!" Otis said before walking out.

"…Guess that leaves me alone." Kiro said looking around.

CRASH!

A truck is stuck in the side of his house and his wall has gone down.

"What flavor do you want?" Bob asked.


	6. Show and tell

"Hey Kiro, I want to tell ya a story about my childhood

"Hey Kiro, I want to tell ya a story about my childhood."

"Uh, sure, we're not doing much…" Kiro said as he planted a bag of bells into a gold spot.

"Back when I was a…uh-"

"Kitten."

"It was my turn to present in front of the class. I had forgot to bring something to show and tell and I had to uh…"

"Improvise?"

"On the spot! So I trudged to the front of the class. "…" Kiro takes 2 steps back.

"Hi class…I didn't bring anything but I brought something on me." Bob said as he takes off his dress.

"I would like to share my chicken pocks."

Kiro takes a couple of steps back.

"Chicken pocks are not fun, but what is fun…" He takes a marker, "Is to play connect the dots with them."

Bob starts to outline the shape of the Mona Lisa.

"…Oh, this marker is purple. Anyways that's all I have to share class, thanks!"


	7. The clubhouse

The club of six had decided that they would build a tree house to have meetings in than to meet at each other's houses.

Kiro and Roald had gotten wood by chopping down at least one tree from every acre, although the bee's didn't agree with that idea and gave Kiro only a lot of stings to the eye.

"Why didn't they try to chase you?"

"My manly spirit!"

Bob had brought over the power-tools since he was the only one to have any and the others knew it was a bad idea. Otis had carved out the base/platform of the tree-house and had Hazel clear the unwanted branches and leaves while the town well cried a single tear. Tad cut out the planks from the trees.

Having the basics down, it was time for the power-tools.

"Hey, can I trace my hand with the drill on the wood? I'll be careful!" He pleaded with sparkles surrounding him.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Otis warned.

"Well –click and the drill spins- I have the drill and –Points the drill at Otis and clicks it- You don't and these are my –points to him self and clicks it- tools and I know how to work these."

Hazel had to bandage Bob's hand very tightly.

"You ever notice that clouds are made of water and the ocean is made out of water?"

"Yeah?" Kiro asked while holding a plank up and started to hammer the nail in it.

"Then why clouds heat up like water does and SQUREILL!" He said while pointing at Hazel.

Otis had just nailing down the base. The others moved the planks from Kiro's house to where the clubhouse would be, the middle of the town. Bob had carried one plank with on hand and he turned around and knocked Kiro over who knocked the others over in a domino effect.

After recovering from splinters and trying not to get mad at Bob, Roald and Tad had put up all the planks now and were working on the roof. Bob's bandages were turning red.

"Anyone else feel light-headed?"

Everyone but Kiro and Bob had lifted the roof on top of the club house using a scaffle-hold, they had borrowed from Tom's. Bob was drinking a bottle of water and put it down. He held up the saw and Kiro looked down, from the scaffle-fold, at Bob oddly.

"Wanna split it?" Bob asked.

Kiro nodded no as he told the others to push the roof to the left a bit. After perfectly centering it they were down. The only thing left to do was make a ladder and Hazel was doing that while Bob grabbed a marker and an extra plank and signed it.

"To remember this day!" He yelled to the others.

The others agreed and signed it and left a funny comment to remember the day. The last one to assign was Hazel and they all looked at the house with accomplishment. Kiro turned to his side and saw all but Bob there.

"Hey guys, I can do a pull up with my tail!" He started and the others tried to stop him but the damage had been done, the tree house crashing down.


End file.
